Radio Espantoso
Radio Espantoso (nem tévesztendő össze a Radio Esperanto-val, ami eszperantó, nem spanyol) egy rádió állomás a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben és a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban. A műsorát latin amerikai stílusú dalok hangzanak el, a stílusrepertoárban szerepel többek között Latin Jazz, Mambo, Son, Salsa és Latin Funk/Disco. A rádió DJ-je 1984-ben Hector Hernandez. 1986-ban Pepe váltja fel Hectort. Pepe kubai származású és a rádió is kedvelt adója a Kubaiaknak. Maga az "Espantoso" szó borzasztó-t jelent. Az adón valamiért 50-es évek beli számokat is játszanak. GTA Vice City Számlista * Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" ("Let's Rejoice With My Combo") (1994) * Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" (Ismeretlen. 2002 a valóságban) * Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" ("I Saw You") (Ismeretlen. 2002 a valóságban) * Deodato - "Latin Flute" (1973) * Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" ("Mom, Dad, You") (1969) * Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" ("Chopped and Toasted") (1969) * Machito and his Afro-Cuban Orchestra - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" ("Mambo Much Mambo") (1952) * Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" ("Life Is A Lentil") (Ismeretlen. 2002 a valóságban) * Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" (1974) * Irakere - "Anunga Nunga" (1980) (Hibásan "Aguanile"-t adták meg szerzőnek) * Deodato - "Super Strut" (1973) * Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" (1955) * Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" ("Keleti Maracaibo") (1957) * Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" ("Élvezhető Mambo") (1958) GTA Vice City Stories Számlista * Ray Barretto – "Acid" * Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez – "I Like It (I Like It Like That)" * Tito Puente – "Oye Como Va" * Bobby Valentin – "Mi Ritmo Es Bueno" * Celia Cruz and Johnny Pacheco – "Quimbara" * Hector Lavoe – "Mi Gente" * Eddie Palmieri – "Revolt / La Libertad Logico" * Willie Colon – "El Malo" Szövegkönyvek Vice City Stories (1984) :Bővebben: Radio Espantoso szövegkönyv (VCS) Vice City (1986) :Bővebben: Radio Espantoso szövegkönyv (VC) Érdekességek *Cachao "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" száma (1994, a "Master Sessions Vol. 1" albumról) az egyetlen, ami nem illik a játék idejébe. *After playing "Jamay" from Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra in Vice City, Pepe says "ha hecho el otro día un come mierda italiano grasoso me trató de robar el carro cuando estaba manejando, ¿qué es eso, gente...?, seguro que ese tipo no sabía con quién él estaba jugando, ¿ah?, here we go more music!" which means "in fact the other day a shit eating, greasy Italian man tried to steal my car when I was driving, what's that, people...?, sure that guy didn't know with whom he was playing, eh?, here we go more music!" which implies that it was Tommy Vercetti that tried to carjack him. *Despite the name of the station meaning "awful" or "horrible", this station is very loved by the Latin American fandom of GTA, having achieved cult status there. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Radio_Espantoso Kategória:Rádió állomások - Vice City Kategória:Rádió állomások - Vice City Stories Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Rádió állomások